Current slide-able truck bed extensions, truck bed extenders, and vehicle drawer systems are very heavy, are semi-permanent and are not easily removed for repurposing the vehicle. Further, for removal, many systems require first the removal of all the contents piecemeal or as one heavy load and then removal of mounting hardware. None of the prior art meet the requirements of being light weight and easy to install and remove. Most are designed to take up the full space of the cargo or pick-up bed with no other options. None are easy to disengage and move out of the way without fully removing the system.